The goal of the Career Development Program of the Iowa Neuroendocrine Tumor SPORE is to develop knowledgeable, well-trained scientists experienced in multidisciplinary research for future studies in translational neuroendocrine tumor research. The provision of ample opportunities for training and career enhancement is a top priority of the University of Iowa scientific community. The Career Development Program is a critical component of our long-term commitment to research in neuroendocrine tumors that allows us to recruit bright, energetic new investigators into translational SPORE research. The extensive research and training base available at the University of Iowa provides strong support for the SPORE Career Development Program. The primary objective of the Iowa Neuroendocrine Tumor SPORE Career Development Program is to train young investigators in translational, multidisciplinary basic, clinical or population-based research in neuroendocrine tumors. This is an ideal point in their careers to develop a collaborative, translational focus. One career development awardee will be chosen each year and supported for 1-2 years. The SPORE Career Development award will provide up to $100,000 for one year ($50,000 from SPORE funds and a matching $50,000 from the University of Iowa). An additional year of support is possible based on progress and successful re-competition. The Career Development Program Director will maintain: (1) a stringent candidate selection system; (2) comprehensive trainee guidance by a mentor; (3) support through a scientific mentor group (the Individual Trainee Mentorship Committee) comprised of investigators with expertise in each trainee's area of interest; (4) multi-disciplinary research courses and on-going training activities such as the Multidisciplinary Cancer Seminar Series and Neuroendocrine Tumor Group meetings; (5) attendance at Investigator Group meetings and yearly SPORE retreat; (6) encouragement of collaboration with investigators at both Iowa and outside institutions; and (7) opportunities for research enhancement through the Developmental Research Program.